Transfered
by SSAFunbar
Summary: Written for the CCOAC challenge. "The director believes that it is now needed for all acting unit chiefs to have a better understanding of the different departments we have in the FBI. So you will all be switching to work with another team."


"The director believes that it is now needed for all acting unit chiefs to have a better understanding of the different departments we have in the FBI. So you will all be switching to work with another team," Strauss was saying. "I however, do not think it will do any good and will be a waste of time. So we are only doing this once. At some point you will all be getting an email to say which team you are working with for that day and afterwards you will need to write a report about what happened and then we can go on with our lives. That is all, you are dismissed."

***2 weeks later***

Aaron Hotchner had dreaded the day he would have to leave his team for no other reason than he didn't want to. That day had finally come as he read the email saying he was working with the IT team. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad, maybe something had rubbed off from Garcia.

He had made a quick farewell to the team when they had all arrived and reminded them that Strauss would be filling in for him. That was how he found himself stalling on his way to the thirty-second floor. Unfortunately for him, he would have to arrive there sooner or later.

The room was similar to the one he was used to but there was less light and more computers. He walked over to the closest person and asked, "Can you tell me where I could find Calliope Mendleson?"

"Ah, yes, she is right there actually," the agent pointed to a tall woman with dark skin and black hair.

"Thank you," he responded and when to introduce himself.

"Hi, are you Calliope Mendleson?"

"Yes, that would be me. You must be Aaron Hotchner, correct?"

"Yes."

"All right then, if you follow me to my office, we can talk more easily." A confused expression crossed his face at the word 'easily' until what seemed like every person in the room started typing at the same time. A smile spread across her own as she escorted him to her office.

Closing the door behind them, she said, "Please, sit down." Once he was seated, she continued, "Sorry about that, it can be a bit loud out there. Now, I'll be honest with you, I have no idea what we're supposed to be doing with this whole thing, I was never really clear on it to begin with. Sooo," she trailed off.

"On my team, we have a technical analysis do you do the same things as her?"

"No, we are more of a tech support group I guess because we deal with more maintenance type things and we are the federal building with a floor entirely made of IT teams. We do some of the same thing as your analysis too," she added.

Hotch was about to ask another question when his phone went off, "Hotchner," he said instead. "And it was cleared with Strauss?" "I'm on my way now."

Standing up, he said, "I'm sorry to cut this short but I'm needed for a case where we have to leave Quantico and knowing Strauss, she won't have us reschedule this."

"Well then, it was nice to meet you." She placed her hand out in front of her and shook hands with him. After that, he left to rejoin his team.

***1 week later***

It had finally came time for someone to be included to the BAU.

"Excuse me, I'm looking for Agent Hotchner," a woman asked Anderson, who happened to be walking by.

"He's in his office at the moment."

"And that is…" she trailed off in a questioning voice.

"Right up there," he pointed to one of the many doors.

"Great, thanks." It was seconds later that she found herself up in the office of Aaron Hotchner.

"Calliope?" Hotch asked upon seeing her.

"It's nice to see you again," she commented.

"So I guess the rolls have been switched today."

"So it would seem. How did that case end?"

"About what could be hoped for." There was a minute's awkward pause where nothing was said. "I honestly do have an idea what we do still. So, do you want to meet my team?"

"Ah, sure, I guess."

Standing from his desk, he led her to the bullpen to make introductions. "This Agents Morgan, Jareau, Prentiss, Rossi, and Doctor Reid." Each member gave either a wave or smile to show who they were. "Guys, this is Calliope Mendleson with the IT team."

"Hi," she said shyly.

"What brings you here?" Rossi asked.

"Strauss; the same reason Hotchner was almost working with me that one day."

"Ah," he nodded.

"Can I ask; what do profilers do exactly?"

"We learn about our unsub through his behavior, through victimology, and whatever else he does." Hotch supplied.

"Hum, so there's a lot of guess work then?"

"Actually," Reid started.

"Reid," Hotch warned, knowing he could go on for hours if left unstopped.

"What? I was just going to say that it is commonly debated as to if it's more guessing or more of a science."

Calliope just nodded.

"Why don't I show you what we're talking about in my office?" Hotch asked.

"Sure. It was nice to meet you all." She said as she followed Hotch.

Once there, he pulled out a case file that he had already completed.

"This is fourteen year old Kurt Hummer; he was found stabbed to death and dumped behind his school. He was well known as one to be outspoken in class and just plain ignore whatever anyone told him. He was stabbed a total of twelve times."

"So that would be considered overkill then?"

"Yes."

"So the question is: who would be that angry with someone that young to kill them. What would you do next?"

"Hum," she had to think. "I would do a background check on all the adults who work there."

"Good. Upon further exploration, we've found that he sees two teachers twice a day, one of which is male and has an extreme anger management problem and the other, a female, has recently be going through a divorce. Who is a better suspect?"

"The male teacher," she asked with uncertainty.

"Why?"

"Because the unsub would have had to have carried the body since he weighed 165 and there were no drag marks left."

Hotch said, "Good." At the same time that Calliope's phone rang out.

"Sorry," she muttered to him before answering, "Hello?... WHAT?...I'll be right there." She hung up.

"Well, Agent Hotchner, the tables really have turned because it is I who must be leaving now."

"Is everything okay?"

"I guess you could say that they are all having some technical difficulties." She laughed harshly.

"I hope that everything works out."

"Thank you so much for understanding." She said and then was gone.

At least they were done learning about another team now and could go on normally with their work.

A/N: So, clearly not my best work, I'm not really happy with how it turned out but…damned deadlines. Let me know what you thought anyways. PS I own nothing… at all… seriously, Criminal Minds is not mine as much as I wish it was.


End file.
